Part Of The List
by fanficloverme96
Summary: Slightly AU: Set in The First Time. Blaine felt terrible for his actions back at The Scandals, but doesn't know how to apologize. This is how I would love for the apology scene to happen. Klaine.


**Part of The List**

Blaine messed up, he knew he did.

His fingers drummed anxiously on the scribbled plastic cafeteria table as he stared at the familiar brunette sitting across the cafeteria. Dressed in stylish clothes as always, cool eyes -Blue? Green? Grey? Blaine couldn't decide-staring at the food he was currently picking with his fork, lips curled up in disgust.

A knot formed in Blaine's stomach.

"Urgh…even the salad looks soggy," Kurt's voice drifted to his ears that sounded more like a whine than a statement.

Blaine kept staring at him with guilty eyes. They hadn't spoken after the gay bar incident and he knew he was to blame. He was stupid, drunk and well…stupid. He pondered over this once he had woken up with a terrible hangover; this time,_ not_ in Kurt's warm covers, but his own-how he managed to walk all the way home in one piece remained a mystery to him-.

Had he learnt to control his liquor intake after Rachel's party? Apparently not.

He missed Kurt. He didn't even receive a single text from Kurt except a brief one; sent at 12:03 am.

_I hope you made it home alright. _

That short sentence struck something in Blaine's heart. He had acted like an asshole to Kurt; forcing him to be intimate with him in the car despite the fact that he knew Kurt's discomfort at the subject. In the midst of the shouting and the pounding headache, he failed to notice the desperate reason behind Kurt's voice as he shouted at him.

Now he felt terrible.

Kurt caught his eyes and Blaine immediately dropped his gaze, cheeks burning. With a sigh, he shoved his plate of fried macaroni away from him and rose from the table. Slinging his bag over his shoulders, he walked out of the cafeteria.

He failed to notice Kurt staring at his retreating figure, a sad sigh escaping his lips.

~*.*~

Practicing his role as Tony for the upcoming musical helped keep his mind of Kurt.

He focused on his singing, focused on his dancing, focused on his acting. Focusing on anything-any_one_- but Kurt.

Kurt and _his smiles_. Kurt and _his laugh_. Kurt and _his snide comments_. Kurt and _his singing_. Kurt and _his kiss…_

He couldn't help it. He missed Kurt too much. And it had only been two days since he last talked to him. His heart ached so much that he felt as if something sharp stabbed and twisted itself in the organ.

God, he was pathetic.

"Hey, you,"

Blaine's eyes snapped open-he didn't realize they were closed in the first place-and turned around. Leaning against the wall was none other than Kurt himself. Was this some kind of a cruel joke?

Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor again. "Hey," he mumbled.

"Practicing?" Kurt asked lightly, eyes never leaving Blaine.

"Yeah…I kept messing up this move…need to be perfect at it by opening night," Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I doubt you need much practice. You're perfect at almost everything," Kurt's voice was light, teasing. But to Blaine, it was almost a snide comment.

Blaine hesitantly lifted his gaze to look at Kurt, who stared at him with piercing eyes. He gulped but spoke nevertheless.

"Look, I…"

"Blaine?" a new voice spoke.

Heads turned to see Rachel walking across the stage. Her steps faltered when she realized Kurt's presence but she kept her chin up high.

"We're practicing now. I want to go over some scenes with you, Blaine," she said. Her tone suggested something because when she looked pointedly at Kurt, Kurt sighed.

"I'll be going now. Leave you two for some privacy,"

"Kurt, wait…" Blaine began.

But Kurt was already gone.

Damn.

~*.*~

Glee club was beyond dull today.

Mr. Schuester, Rachel and Blaine were late; Tina and Quinn were minding their own business and most of the guys were fast asleep-victims to the heat- with the exception of Rory Flannagan, the new Irish transfer student, who had his nose buried in some paperback sci-fi novel. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He missed Mercedes. It was extremely boring without her gossips and cheerful chatter.

"Okay, guys! Sorry I'm late. Important meeting," said Mr. Schuester as soon as he strode into the room, tailed by Rachel and Blaine.

Puck opened his eyes sleepily.

"Whaa…"

Finn yawned.

"Five more minutes, mom,"

Mike just blinked owlishly. Artie was still on the verge of nodding off again. Rory looked up from his novel while the girls simply stared at Mr. Schuester with a bored expression.

Oh yeah, extremely dull. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

It wasn't until Blaine raised his hand and spoke.

"Er..Mr. Schue? If I may, I have something to say,"

Mr. Schuester looked a bit surprised but nevertheless waved his hand as a gesture to continue. Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt straight in the eyes. This kinda surprised Kurt as he felt Blaine's gaze rested on him.

"Kurt…I was a jerk two days ago," he began, his tone rueful. "I was drunk, but that didn't excuse my behavior towards you. I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done that night, Kurt,"

Most of the people in the room were confused by his statement, given the fact that they didn't know the backstory, but Kurt remained silent.

"I…" Blaine continued. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings through speech, so I thought…I would like to serenade this song to you, Kurt. I hope you understand the meaning behind the lyrics…because I mean every word of it,"

And with that, he signaled the band and the music began to play.

_Style of your hair,__  
><em>_shape of your eyes and your nose,__  
><em>_the way you stare__  
><em>_As if you see, right through to my soul,_

_It's your left hand and the way__  
><em>_that it's not quite as big as your right,__  
><em>_the way you stand in the mirror__  
><em>_before we go out at night,_

_Our quiet time,__  
><em>_your beautiful mind,_

_They're a part of the list.__  
><em>_Things that I miss.__  
><em>_Things like your funny little laugh,__  
><em>_the way you smile or the way we kiss._

_What I noticed is this:__  
><em>_I come up with__  
><em>_something new, every single time__  
><em>_that I sit and reminisce._

_The way you sweet smell__  
><em>_lingers when you leave a room,__  
><em>_(you leave a room)__  
><em>_Stories you tell as we lay__  
><em>_in bed all afternoon.__  
><em>_(all afternoon)_

_I dreamed you now every night__  
><em>_in my mind is where we meet.__  
><em>_(my mind is where we meet)__  
><em>_and when I'm awake__  
><em>_staring at pictures of you asleep._

_Touching your face,__  
><em>_invading you space._

_They're a part of the list.__  
><em>_Things that I miss.__  
><em>_Things like your funny little laugh,__  
><em>_the way you smile or the way we kiss._

_What I noticed is this:__  
><em>_I come up with__  
><em>_something new, every single time__  
><em>_that I sit and reminisce._

_Oooh, and you'll live in my memories forever more I swear.__  
><em>_And you'll live in my memories forever more I swear._

_They're a part of the list.__  
><em>_Things that I miss.__  
><em>_Things like your funny little laugh,__  
><em>_the way you smile, or the way we kiss._

_What I noticed is this:__  
><em>_I come up with__  
><em>_something new, every single time__  
><em>_that I sit and reminisce._

When the song ended, the glee club broke into applause, with the exception of Kurt who simply stared at Blaine. His heart had grown heavy throughout the performance. Blaine had held his gaze with a look that was filled with so much regret and love that Kurt could have broke down then and there.

Blaine approached Kurt and meekly asked. "So…am I forgiven?"

Silence.

Then, Kurt let out a shaky laugh as he wound his hands around Blaine's neck and kissed his lips lightly, ignoring the looks in the choir room.

"Blaine Anderson, you funny ex-Warbler," he grinned though his tear-filled eyes. "Of course you are,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got too obsessed with Ne-Yo's Part of the List so I felt as if it was a prompt to write this fic. I know, the auditorium scene was beyond romantic-insert fangirl scream- but I thought I might change it slightly.**

**Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
